Under environment where a market of wireless communications grows rapidly and becomes increasingly competitive and the market evolves to be more and more complex, how to improve user satisfaction, reduce a churn rate, and mine a potential value and a profit growth point of a user while focusing on stable operating of a mature telecommunications provider's own network has become a key for the mature telecommunications provider to protect a competitive advantage and contend for a leading role in a future market.
Most existing network assessment systems are based on a key performance indicator (Key Performance Indicator, KPI) analysis on a network element. A KPI analysis system acquires, from a network server, multiple pieces of data such as the number of call drops, a conversation quality parameter, the number of successful short-message receiving/a success rate of short-message receiving, an average short-message sending duration, a failure rate of calling access, and a failure rate of called access, performs an analysis operation on the data, assesses network quality, analyzes a network fault, and regulates operational management of a network. This type of KPI analysis system may relatively objectively and accurately analyze network communication quality and a fault cause. However, in the KPI analysis system, network resource quality is described from a perspective of a network side, but practical feelings of a user during an actual application of the network are not described. Therefore, a provider has gradually transferred his focus on the conventional KPI indicator to assessment on terminal user perception.
Currently voice quality assessment is performed for a Code Division Multiple Access (Code Division Multiple Access, CDMA) network mainly by using the following method, that is, performing assessment on loss of voice quality based on a transmission parameter, where the transmission parameter is mainly a parameter, such as a frame error rate, a handover frequency, and a signaling preemption situation, for a wireless link. This assessment method based on a transmission parameter can only reflect loss of voice in a transmission process and show only quality of a bearer network, which are not equivalent to actual user perception.
In a process of implementing the foregoing voice quality assessment, it is found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: Because voice quality of a conversation is assessed only according to a transmission parameter that reflects quality of a bearer network, communication quality of a user cannot be assessed from a perspective of the user, and therefore actual user perception cannot be reflected.